Reunion
by BlackLily13
Summary: Gatomon's in for a little surprise when her long lost pal, Wizardmon, comes back. But what happens when an old enemy comes back for revenge as well? [Wiz/Gato, Takari]
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Alright guys, 14 serving 12!" Kari yelled. She smacked the ball over the net with a powerful serve. Cody went to try to hit it over, but it fell short. Just it the nick of time, T.K. saved his teammates by hitting it to the way back on the opponent's side. He gave a thumbs-up to Davis and Cody, who gave one back. While they were distracted, Yolie hit it up to the front and Ken spiked it. They were too preoccupied to hit it over, so Yolie's team won.

"Fine, Yolie, you win," Davis said, practically choking on his words, "Start rubbing it in my face."

"Why Davis," Yolie said with a sarcastic tone, "I'm shocked! I would never do anything like that."

"Just get it over with."

"Fine, if you insist: Go me!Ibeat you! I-"

"Yolie," Kari shouted, "did you forget about Ken and me so soon?" Yolie turned to face her teammates.

"Okay, go _us_! _We _beat you guys! Okay, ya happy now?" Kari and Ken nodded. "So, what should we do now?" she asked. Cody replied, "Well, our digimon were done with their volleyball game about 10 minutes ago. Let's ask them." Everyone agreed.

"Ya know," Ken said loudly, "if the older digidestineds weren't in college, and Mimi was on our team, your team wouldn't have gotten a single point, Davis." Everyone laughed and went to ask their digimon what they wanted to do.

When they found them, each of their digimon was doing something different. Patamon and Veemon were having a race, while Wormmon judged. Upamon and Poromon cheered for their partner's teams then went on to the playground mid-game. Everyone was having a good time. That is, everyone except Gatomon. She wasn't really too interested in the volleyball game, so she climbed up a tree and let her mind wander. '_Look at them, playing and having a good time. What's there to celebrate? Okay, so I became a digidestined, and we did beat Myotismon, but…well…I miss Wizardmon so much. I just wish he were here so badly.'_ Gatomon silently cried, but stopped abruptly when she heard Kari approaching. "Hey, Kari I'm up here!" Gatomon shouted. Kari heard her partner and climbed up the tree and sat down right next to her friend. "Whatcha doing, Gatomon?"

"Um, well, I…"

"Hey, did ya see? Our team won the game! Yolie went and rubbed it in Davis's face. It was awesome. So, why don't we get down, and, I don't know, play some volleyball or play on the gym equipment. I mean, come on, you love going to the park. Well?

"No thanks, Kari. I'm not in the mood." Kari looked at her friend in disbelief and suddenly noticed that Gatomon's normally sapphire eyes were red and swollen. "Hey, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…tired, that's all."

"Okay, well remember that my brother is coming down from college for the other part of the 'party' and he'll be taking us home, so-" Her brother honking the car horn cut off Kari's sentence. "Well, say goodbye." Kari said and hopped down so Gatomon could gather up her thoughts. After saying goodbye, she climbed into the back seat, but then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Veemon looking at her. He asked, "Hey, um… are you ok? Because, well, I know you as a really good volleyball player, and well, uh…you didn't really play a good game, no offense, so…I'm just curious and so is everyone else." Gatomon stared at each of the digimon, then back at Veemon. She stared at him and answered, "Oh, Veemon, I'm fine. Just a little…distracted. Actually, more like tired." She made a fake yawn that Veemon believed. "Don't worry about me. Bye!" she added sweetly and hopped into the back seat of Tai's car.

Later that night

Gatomon opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Huh, what the…?" she said groggily. She saw that she was in the living room. _Great, I fell asleep on the couch with the TV on…again. _She turned the television off and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Then she tiptoed into Kari's bedroom and climbed into bed, which was the bottom bunk. _Wow, ever since Tai went away to college, this room hasn't been so messy. Not to mention Kari and I get our own beds now._ She turned to look at the clock. It read 3:27. _Must get to sleep, must get to sleep. _But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She went over to the sliding door that leads onto Kari's balcony and looked at the city lights. She looked up at the crescent moon and the stars, like she had done when she longed for something. Only this time, she wasn't longing for the usual toy or candy tonight. Tonight, she longed to see her long- lost friend, Wizardmon, again. When she got tired of looking at the night sky, she went back out to the living room and curled up under the blanket on the couch. Her eyelids got heavy, and were almost closed. Suddenly she heard a high pitch droning noise, which made her wide-awake, coming from the computer room, so she went to investigate.

She slowly opened the computer room door and took a quick look. There were piles of books stacked on top of each other to make them look like columns. Not only that, but there were papers and more books scattered across the floor, so it was very easy to trip and fall. The computer was on, which was common, but the background was an eerie sort of green, which never happened. Gatomon went closer to the computer and tried to figure out why it was like that. Then, the ear-splitting high pitch noise went off again (it was coming from the screen) which scared Gatomon. She fell backwards and raced to the door, when she tripped over a pile of books and fell again. She turned around to find out what happened and saw something come out of the computer. When she realized who it was, all words escaped her, but after a minute, the figure approached her. She finally had the courage to speak.

"Wizardmon?" and with that, she fainted.


	2. Puzzling Night

Hey, everyone! Well, I am pleased that I got reviews, even if it was only a couple. Thank you everyone who reviewed. This new chapter might be short, but, unfortunately, you and I will have to live with it.

"This is what people say"

_This is what people think_

'This is what Wizardmon says'

If you guys are confused about the last part, don't worry. You'll get it while you go through the story. Well, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I would own Toei Animation and Bandai, and if I owned them, I would own everyone's T.V. and command them to do all sorts of unnecessary and stupid tasks for me! But I don't own Digimon, so you're safe. Except, you might wanna think twice about turning on that T.V. of yours.

Chapter 1 

"Huh? What the…? Where the heck am I?" Gatomon grumbled. She tried to get up, but slipped on a piece of paper_. Now I know why Mrs. Kamiya always wanted Tai to clean up his room. Wait… Where's Wizardmon? I have to find him! _She slowly walked into the living room. She felt like this was a game of hide-and-seek. Then she checked the kitchen, where she often found Tai sticking his head in the fridge for something to eat._ I think I'll check Kari's room. If he isn't there, I'm hitting the sack. _She checked the clock again. This time, it read 3:33. She yawned and opened the door to Kari's room.

Ironically, he was in the room, looking out onto the city. She walked up right beside him and looked out onto the city, like she had done 5 minutes ago.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He looked over at her and smiled. She could see his hazel eyes and smiled back. 'I missed you, Gatomon.'

"I missed you too." Her mind swarmed with questions with what she planned to ask, but instead, blurted out, "What happened? It's been 7 years and now you come back? Do you know how much I missed you? Didn't you even care?"

'Of course I cared, Gatomon! You're my best friend! Always have been and always will be. Wait, did you say _7_ years?

Gatomon stared at Wizardmon intently, and with a solemn voice, she said, "Yeah. You've been dead for 7 years."

Wizardmon stood aghast as he heard her say that. 'You're kidding, right?' She shook her head. He turned to face Kari, who was sleeping soundly; having no idea that Wizardmon was in the room, or for that matter, even alive. 'Well, she does look older. How old?'

"Fifteen-going-on sixteen."

'Wow…a lot's happened since I died. Can you fill me in on what happened?'

"Sure!" Gatomon said, and for the first time in days, she was truly happy. "Sit down on the bed, and I'll give you the gist of it." She explained how the digidestined beat Myotismon 3 times in 4 years, how the new teammates have been, and how Kari and Davis were dating. She regretted to mention anything about the anniversary parties the digidestineds have. Gatomon checked the clock. It seemed that it took about an hour for her to explain. "Well, I'm tired. How about you?" she said after yawning

Wizardmon, in return, yawned, implying that he was tired too. 'Yep. Now, where should I go to sleep?'

"Uh, well…. I uh, don't know? Give me a minute and I'll think of something." It only took her 30 seconds to give him an answer, though.

"I got it! You sleep in here, and I'll take the couch. Okay?"

'Uh, why don't you sleep on your bed and I'll take the couch?' "Okay, whatever you want."

When she said this, it made Kari wake up. She was very groggy, which isn't like her at all. (A/N Then again, how would you like to be woken up by your partner talking somewhat loudly? I would be groggy if I were Kari!) "

"Gatomon, could you please keep it down? I know you fell asleep on the sofa, but that doesn't mean you can come in here, yelling."

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I didn't mean to wake you up. By the way, don't you want to say hi to someone?"

"What are you talking about, Gatomon? I don't see anyone. Now goodnight, Gatomon." Kari said, and rolled over to find a good position.

Gatomon walked out to the living room with Wizardmon and a few blankets from her bed. Kari's last sentence kept repeating over and over in her head.

"Okay," Gatomon said finally, "that was weird. She didn't even see you."

'I know, but don't think about it too much. She was probably too tired to see me.'

"Thanks, Wizardmon, you're the best friend a digimon could ask for."

'Right back at you, Gatomon.' He lay down on the couch and sighed contentedly. She tucked him in like a mother would do for their child.

"Goodnight, Wizardmon. You're my best friend."

'You're my best friend, too.' She went over to Kari's door and snuck in to make sure not to wake her up. She got into bed and quickly dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Wizardmon got out of bed, crept into Kari's room, and walked over to Gatomon's bed. He figured that he had to tell her sometime, and it might as well be now.

He whispered in her ear, 'Goodnight, Gatomon. I love you.' Then he leaned over, careful not to wake her up, and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Then, he walked out of her bedroom and crawled into his bed.

Gatomon smiled and whispered to herself, "I love you too, Wizardmon," and drifted off to sleep.

BlackLily13: Well, what did you think? Please tell me if it's cool or crap, or whatever


	3. Breakup and a Rebound

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Wait, who am I kidding? I got 1 review? 1! Well, all I'm trying to do is get my story out to the world, although I know the whole world won't read it and it's not gonna get many reviews. Either way, this chapter will be a little different. I didn't change my summary, but oh well.

This chapter will contain: a Kari and Davis breakup. So, Takari fans are welcome, Daikari fans are strongly advised to read a more cheerful story.

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

Disclaimer: The only way I could own Digimon is if I had a long lost relative who was the owner of it. But, to my knowledge, I don't have one. So, to whoever is the owner of Digimon, can you adopt me as the new heiress?

I'll try not to make it so long, and I might split this chapter in 2. Onward, read!

Ch.2- Breakup and a Rebound 

Kari woke up around 9:30 in the morning. She climbed down the ladder and stared at her partner. She was very grumpy when Gatomon woke her up at 4:30ish and decided to get herself a little plate of sweet revenge. Gatomon was sleeping under one cover and on top of another, Kari noticed, and carefully pulled on the cover under her, which pulled her near the edge of the bed. One more pull, and Gatomon would be face-to-face with the carpet. Kari said sweet and innocently, "Wake up, you little sleepyhead." Gatomon opened her eyes, yawned, and looked at Kari.

"Hey, what's up?"

"More like 'what's down' instead." Gatomon cocked her head and Kari said, "Do you know what carpet tastes like?"

"Uh…" Gatomon replied uneasily, "No, I don't believe I do."

"Well, can you tell me, then?" With one, hard tug, Gatomon fell face-first onto the floor, while Kari started laughing.

"What the heck was that for?"

"If you must know, it's revenge for waking me up so early last night for no reason."

"Hey, it's not like I planned that one out. I really didn't mean it. Besides, you got to meet someone that you don't see everyday, right?"

"Wait, what? I didn't see anyone else. I told you that last night."

"Yeah, but you were joking. Davis' weird jokes are starting to rub off on you."

"No, I'm serious, Gatomon. There was no one. Look, how about I repay you, with, whatever you want for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. Except, I'm not hungry. Can I have a tuna sandwich instead?"

"Okay." Kari walked off to the kitchen trying not to disturb her parents. Gatomon turned toward the door and saw Wizardmon standing in the doorway. 'What's going on, Gatomon?'

"Oh, Kari is saying that she didn't see you last night, and I think she's lying, but she stared me in the eyes and that means she's not lying, so I'm all confused about it. I mean, I know you're I can see you, but Kari can't. It's like you're invisible.

'Nearly invisible, Gatomon. Y'know, I think maybe Kari's just too tired to focus.'

"Wizardmon, she just walked past you without even saying hello. I don't think that's a focus problem."

"Gatomon," Kari whispered, "your sandwich is ready." Gatomon's head was buzzing with so many things that she just smiled. Suddenly, Kari's cell phone rang and she raced to pick it up.

"Hello, Kari Kamiya speaking."

"Kari, it's **your** cell phone. You don't have to say that it's you. I know it's you, you know it's you, anyone who knows you knows it's you."

"Hello, Davis. What's going on?" she said in a frustrated tone that Davis didn't pick up.

"Not much."

"Oh, Davis, you remember that you're coming over in 15 minutes. We need to talk about something."

"Hey, um…you know…" Davis started, "I can't y'know."

"Well, why not?"

"Well, I just… um… Veemon and I are spending the day together."

"Okay. Yeah. See, I wanted to-"

"Say no more. I'll make it up to you somehow…I'll, um…take you out to see a movie. Our second date."

"Uh, Davis, you do know that the trip to the zoo was a field trip, not a date, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Say what you want. To me, it was a date."

"Ok, how about we meet each other at the theater: Friday at 8?"

"Well, I…I have some plans at 8, but-"

Kari had heard enough and was infuriated. "Daisuke Motomiya, I have heard enough of your excuses and your lies. I'm your girlfriend, but you don't treat me like one. I've tried to brush it away, but I can't stand it any longer. Either you change your ways, or that's it! Goodbye!"

Kari hung up and threw her cell onto the bed. Gatomon looked up at Kari and saw the frustration that she felt. _Boy, I hope Kari feels better soon. I wonder if she and I will leave soon._

'Where are you two going?'

"Oh, out. You're coming with y'know?" Kari's cell rang and she decides to let it go. A minute later, she checked to see who it was that called: Takaishi, Takeru. She picked it up and heard his voice message:

_Hey, Kari. It's T.K. Well, I heard that you and Davis kind of broke up. I'm sorry to hear that. But, once you get over it, do you think that maybe I could, maybe, buy you a cappuccino. I know how much you like French Vanilla with some whipped cream on top. Anyway, I'm making myself hungry, so I'm going to buy myself a cappuccino and meet you and Gatomon in the digital world. Oh, and send my condolences to Gatomon. She must really miss him. See ya!_

Kari deleted the message and said to Gatomon, "Don't worry about the breakup, because I got T.K. on the rebound. And even though Yolie said all rebounds suck, she might wanna make an exception for T.K."

"I'm real proud of you."

"Thanks. Now come on. I know how much you want to get to the digital world, so let's get a move on! I can't believe it. 7 years. I wish he was here so I could thank him."

"Yeah." _You just did_, and Gatomon snickered behind Kari's back as they left the house.

Hey! I know Paige34 is happy that this is turning into a Takari. Well, I need your advice now more than ever, everyone. I mean 3 reviews are pitiful, but oh well. I would be grateful if I get 10 reviews at the end of my story. Yeah, this is only the 1st part of the chapter, but it's kind of long already. Thank you for any reviews.


	4. Memorial

Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe that I got 3 reviews. Hooray! Anywho, thanks for the support! Sorry, but this one will be long.

**Pairing Ratings- Takari. Daikari readers better stay out!**

Disclaimer:

BlackLily13-Why aren't you working? I own you!

(Insert name here)-No, you don't.

BL13- Ok, well, at least I own Digimon.

(INH)- No, you don't own Digimon and never will.

BL13-Well, (INH), I don't see you owning it anytime soon.

(INH)- I _am _the owner.

BL13- Oh…goodbye!

OK, well, now you all think I'm crazy. Don't put me in the mental institution yet. The guards won't let me use the computer. I think. Onward, read!

Ch 3- Memorial 

Time: appx. 10:30 A.M.

Place: The park

"Ok, let's see…1,2,3,4,5,6, and me is…7?" Tai exclaimed, "Where's Joe? Matt, weren't you in charge of out-of-town phone calls?" Tai was 18, with hopes of doing something associated with soccer, but only if he's lucky.

"I did call him; he said he'd be here. Jeez, give me a break." Matt groaned. He has a band and was 18-going-on-19 in a few months.

"You want a piece of me?" Tai yelled.

"Bring it on!" Matt shot back.

"Guys, stop! Look, Tai's just worried, Matt. Don't be so hard on him." Sora explained. She was as old as them and she worked in her mother's flower shop to pay for her car.

"You know them, Sora. All they ever do is fight." Mimi giggled. Mimi was a little younger than the others; 17 to be exact, and she had dreams of being a fashion designer. "I wonder where Joe is anyway."

"If you ask me, I think something's wrong here." Izzy explained. Like Mimi, he was 17, but he wanted to be a computer technician when he got older. "But, that's my opinion."

"Maybe a giant black hole swallowed him up!" T.K. joked. With his 15-year-old imagination, he plans on becoming an author and plans to write many fantasy stories. "Or maybe-"

"Maybe you've been watching too many science fiction movies." Kari said. Kari's dreaming of becoming an elementary (preferably K-3rd grade) teacher. Gatomon and Kari giggled.

"Hey," Palmon interrupted, "what's that in the water?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, get ready to attack." Tai commanded. Something small was in the water, but only because it was far away. As it got closer, the group realized who it was.

"Joe!" the group shouted. Joe was on top of Ikkakumon's back. He slid off while Ikkakumon de-digivolved to Gomamon.

"What took ya, man?" Matt inquired.

"Long story… but can't it wait?" Joe asked.

"Definitely. Kari, T.K…" Tai said. T.K. and Kari said in unison, "Digiport, open!"

In the Digital World

Everyone got there safe and sound, except for the fact they were piled on top of each other.

"T.K.," Patamon cried, "you're crushing me!" T.K. quickly apologized.

"OK, gear, kids, digimon… I think we're set. Let's get moving!" Tai exclaimed. When they were almost there, Wizardmon said,

'Gatomon?'

"Yeah?"

'Joe never did tell us his story, and I'm curious. Last night you said he wanted to be a neurologist, and he can't be late. So why's he late today?' She asked

"Joe, why were you late today?"

"Okay, we walked into the train station and I got my ticket. Then, we heard over the P.A. that our trains been delayed. We looked outside, and there was this big fog!"

Gomamon added, "It came out of nowhere." The group looked at them with a puzzled look. Gomamon went on. "So, we decided to go across the bay. When we got outside, the fog got thicker, but it was really warm. Don't you guys think it's strange?"

Izzy responded, "Fogs can only exist in colder temperatures."

"But Izzy," Kari interrupted, "if that's true, shouldn't the fog have dissipated?"

"I know. Come to think of it, it reminds me of-" His sentence was cut short by Mimi's screaming. Everyone rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" She merely pointed in the direction of the beach where the sand memorials were. Except that there were no memorials. They were washed away by a big storm and driftwood took its place. Mimi sobbed. The group was aghast. Gatomon went over to console Mimi.

"Hey, don't worry. See, the sand is moist, so it would be easier to pack. And look, we can move it farther up the beach so the tides won't reach it. C'mon, what do ya say?" Mimi rose to her feet and smiled.

Everyone split into 2 groups: Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora decided to set up camp, while Joe, Mimi, T.K. and Kari remade the memorials. Wizardmon decided to join Gatomon's group. About an hour later, everyone was wrapping up their jobs, when Wizardmon wanted to talk to Gatomon privately.

'What's going on?'

"What do you mean?"

'Well, no one seems to notice me. Isn't that weird?'

"Maybe they were too busy to notice." She said doubtfully. "Ok, maybe only Digimon can see you."

'Gatomon, I don't think anyone can see me.'

"Yeah…guess so. Maybe you're a ghost or something."

'I don't think I'm a ghost.' Gatomon was about to say something, when Joe walked over. "Gatomon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"But I was talking to Wizardmon."

Joe looked at her quizzically. Then he responded, "Of course you are, but can I interrupt for a minute?" She looked at Wizardmon. He nodded.

"What's on your mind, Joe?"

"Actually, what Kari just told me is."

"Which was…."

"According to her, last night you woke her up. When she asked you why, you told her you were talking to Wizardmon. And this morning, when you confronted her about it, she said she saw no one. Gatomon, we're worried. Can I ask you some questions?" Gatomon looked over at Wizardmon. He nodded again. "Sure." She said in a monotonic voice.

"Have people ever said that you were hearing voices?"

"Kari, but I don't believe her."

"OK, has anyone ever told you that you had irrational beliefs?"

"Um…I think Kari implied it."

"Disordered thinking?"

"Sometimes."

"Suicidal thoughts?"

"What's this all about?"

Joe sighed and said, "Well, according to your answers, it seems to me that…that you have schizophrenia."

Well, that was a long chapter. In case you don't know, schizophrenia is a brain disorder in which you see things that aren't really there and a bunch of other things. Well, it all seems confusing now, but it'll start to make sense later on in the story. And what is the deal with that mysterious fog? Keep on reading to find out. BL13 out!


	5. Unfortunate News

Wow, thank you for reviewing everyone. OK, not much to say.

Disclaimer:

BL13: I don't own Digimon. (sobs uncontrollably)

Person A: Yes you do.

BL13: Really, you mean it?

PA: Yes. (PA hands her a piece of paper)

BL13: It's mine…finally! (she wakes up)

Why must it always be a dream? (sobs uncontrollably again)

**Bottom line: I don't own it. Crap!**

Ch.4- Unfortunate News 

"What the heck is that?" Gatomon asked Joe.

"Well, it's a brain disorder in which-"

"A brain disorder? So you're implying that I'm crazy?"

"No, schizophrenics aren't crazy."

"OK, then what did it mean again?"

"Simply put: you see and talk to things that aren't really there."

"Oh…you're saying I'm crazy, then?"

"Gatomon…." He sighed, knowing it would be impossible to explain it. He tried to one more time. "Gatomon, you're not crazy. You just need a little treatment, like some medication.

"That's what you use for the crazy people, isn't it?" Kari chimed in. "I should've known."

"Kari, I'm not crazy." Gatomon insisted, "Haha, you had your laugh, now go scare someone else with your brain-disorder crazy talk." She managed a weak chuckle. When she looked up at Kari and Joe, they had a serious expression on their faces.

_No,_ Gatomon thought, _they've gotta be kidding. They just have to._

'It doesn't look like they are, Gatomon.' He put his hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

"No, it's not your fault." She looked up at them once more. Kari cocked her head, while Joe got out a notebook and began scribbling something down.

"Hey, you guys," Tai yelled, "lunch is ready!"

"C'mon Gatomon," Kari started, "you heard him." Gatomon didn't move. "Didn't you hear me? I said-"

"I heard you. I'm not hungry right now. I just wanna be alone." Kari nodded and rushed over. Gatomon sat down and sighed.

'Still thinking about what they said? Don't worry.'

"How can I just not worry about it? They think I'm crazy, Wizardmon. Wait, I'm not, right?"

'If you are, I haven't noticed.' They just sat there for 10 minutes in silence.

"Hey Wizardmon, ya hungry?"

'Nah, you go ahead, though.' She smiled and ran over to the picnic blanket.

"Hey Gatomon," Mimi said cheerfully, "what do you want?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Give me a little time to think." She perused what was there: rice balls, sushi, yaki soba, wonton ramen, and yakitori. (A/N these I found on the Internet while looking up Japanese food dishes. The first 3 were not found on the page I was on.) To drink, there was Pepsi, Sprite, and water. Gatomon picked out a rice ball; some sushi-it was her favorite dish-, and some water. When everyone was done, Matt checked his watch. It read 12:30.

"Hey, you guys," Matt said, "I've gotta go to a band rehearsal at 1. See ya!"

"Wait, what time is it now?" Sora asked. "Because I've got to get to a soccer game at 12:45."

"Then you better get moving. You got 15 minutes." Sora screamed and ran as fast as she could.

Matt sighed. "Anybody else have to go anywhere?" In the end, half of the team left, leaving only Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari. About an hour later, they decided it was time to go. When they all went to Izzy's house, Kari asked Gatomon if she could talk to the others alone in Izzy's bedroom. Wizardmon and Gatomon were curious as to what they were saying.

'Hey Gatomon, what do you think she's talking about?'

Gatomon giggled. "What do you think she's talking about?"

'I don't know. That's why I asked you.'

"Hey Gatomon," Izzy asked, can you come in for a minute?"

"Only if Wizardmon can."

"Uh, sure, I guess…"

_If they didn't think I was crazy then, they're definitely gonna think I am now_. Wizardmon chuckled.

"Gatomon," Kari started, "we need to tell you something."

"Save it," Gatomon shot back, "you're thinking I have that brain disorder. Schizo-whatever. I don't, Kari. Can't you believe me, please?"

Then, Kari said something that Gatomon never expected. "I'm sorry, Gatomon. I just…can't believe it." Gatomon was aghast.

_No, Kari. Not you too._

Later that night, at Kari's house… 

"Kari, I can't believe you!" Gatomon yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your story isn't believable!" Kari shot back. They have been fighting ever since they got home, which was about an hour ago. "Just listen to me, Gatomon."

"No, Kari, you listen to me. I am not crazy. I am not having hallucinations. I'm not… not… oh, what is it called again?"

"Schiz-o-phre-nic," Kari enunciated, "and by the looks of things, I'd say you are."

"Well, you're wrong. I'm fine; perfectly sane."

"More like perfectly insane." Gatomon growled, making Kari jump back. Kari started, "Anyways, it didn't look like you were paying much attention during that talk that Joe gave."

"Well, give me a recap."

"Alright, Joe knows a psychologist who specializes in digimon, and you're gonna get treatment from-."

"Wait, psychologist? You mean a shrink?" Kari nodded. "How can you do this to me? I know my story is a little…far-fetched, but it's the truth. Come on Kari, you're my partner. You're supposed to trust me and believe me." Gatomon added sourly, "You can't, can you?"

Kari sighed, "No, Gatomon. I can't." They stood in silence for a moment. Then, Kari stated, "It's almost quarter after 8."

"So?"

"So… I'm gonna get a snack. Want something?" Gatomon said nothing. "Did you hear me? I said I-"

"I heard what you said," Gatomon replied coldly, "I don't want anything. Good night, Kari."

"But-" Kari protested.

"_Good night!_" she yelled. Kari slowly walked out of the room, heading for the freezer.Once Kari left the room, Gatomon closed the door and burst into tears.

'I take it that went well. Don't worry, she'll come around.'

"How can I not worry? She doesn't believe me and she's my partner, even. How can you tell me not to worry?" She continued sobbing.

'Look, all I'm trying to say is that if you give her a little time and patience, she'll realize that she was wrong.'

"Maybe…you think so?" He held her hand and replied, 'I know so.' A few minutes passed. 'Hey, Gatomon, do you think I'm a ghost or something?'

"No."

'No doubts at all? How are you so sure?'

"Look…" she looked at their clasped hands and smiled. He quickly pulled his hand away and gave a nervous chuckle. She giggled in reply.

"C'mon, let's go watch T.V." He followed her out to the living room. Kari sat at the kitchen table, her mouth full of ice cream. Gatomon flipped through the channels and stopped at the 8 o'clock news.

**_Thank you, Laura, _**the anchorman said to his co-anchor, **_in local news, 3 women are found dead._**

_What else is new? There's always someone getting killed in Odaiba._

_**Authorities are suspicious about the murder, while the coroner's autopsy results are inconclusive.**_

_Hmm…sounds like an unsolved mystery_

_**While each woman was killed differently, all 3 had the same two bite marks on their neck near their pulse. An officer reported quote, 'we aren't sure exactly what the bite marks symbolize. It could have been from a coyote or wolf, but we are unsure of what the cause of death is exactly. The women's names are not being released. Now, after the-'**_

Gatomon and Wizardmon stared at the empty television screen. Kari asked, "Don't worry, Gatomon. They're just rumors." Gatomon nodded. She stared into Wizardmon's eyes. They were thinking the same exact thing:

_Myotismon is back, and he's hungry…_

Sorry this one was so long, but I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger…BL13 out!


	6. Dr Pewter

Hey, thanks for the support. Not much to say. Just PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and never will. (sigh)

Ch.5- Dr. Pewter 

Gatomon was looking up at the night sky. _I don't know why, but looking up at the stars always makes me feel peaceful. It's as if all my problems slipped away. _She heard the balcony door open. She spun around, unsure of who it was. To her relief, it was Wizardmon. She turned back around, looked up at the sky, and sighed.

'What are you looking for?'

"Nothing. Just the stars." _As if all my problems slipped away. _The thought kept coming back to her, and Wizardmon heard it.

'What problems? Excluding the one about you being crazy?'

"Oh, Wizardmon! You saw the news! He's back…and I don't even know why. I mean, does he want to try another futile attempt of taking over both worlds? Is it revenge? Why?" She had tears rolling down her face by the time she finished.

Wizardmon sighed. 'Look, we may not be exactly sure why he's back, but whatever his reasons are, we know one thing: he won't go down without a fight. So, be careful, okay?'

Gatomon managed to put on a smile for Wizardmon. Deep down, she believed him. Wizardmon was right that Myotismon would not go down without a fight. So she managed to say to Wizardmon, "Okay, you're right. I'll be on my guard. Digmon's honor." She held up three fingers while she said it, like a Girl Scout.

'Come on Gatomon. It's 11 o'clock, and you have an appointment with that psychologist, remember?'

"How can I not?" she said with anger in her voice. _How could my own friends betray me like this?_

'Not all of them did.' She looked at him and smiled. 'Good night.'

"See ya in the morning."

The next day, in the waiting room 

Joe was talking to the receptionist. Kari found a magazine, sat down, and read. Gatomon and Wizardmon were sitting down with not much to say. The receptionist pointed to Room D, saying that it was Dr. Pewter's room. Suddenly the door opened, and a woman with a Floramon walked out.

"Thanks." Floramon said.

"No problem, Floramon. Just remember to take your meds and you'll be feeling better in no time." Floramon left. "Now, Jeanne," the doctor said to her receptionist, "is my next appointment now?"

"Yes." The doctor went over to Gatomon.

"Hello, you must be Gatomon. I'm Doctor Pewter. Follow me"

"Am I allowed to have others in the room?" Gatomon asked.

The doctor replied, "It's your decision." Gatomon nodded to Wizardmon, telling him to come along, then they both followed Dr. Pewter into Room D.

Once inside, Gatomon and Wizardmon sat down on a forest green futon, while Dr. Pewter sat down in a white-cushioned wicker chair. She got out a notepad and scribbled down something that would seem illegible to others. Then, she put it down on a side table, clasped her hands, and smiled at Gatomon.

Gatomon studied her. She was tall and had brown eyes and long, brown hair. She was dressed in black slacks and had a white tank top under a see-through, long sleeved white blouse Gatomon was feeling pretty calm, but yet she was also very nervous because she was the one being studied; the crazy one. Gatomon pushed her fears aside and returned the smile.

"Now Gatomon, your partner says that you are here because you have schizophrenia and was concerned." Dr. Pewter explained.

"My partner, Kari, is untrustworthy and a liar." Gatomon replied coldly. Wizardmon elbowed her in the arm.

"Why would you say that?"

"She doesn't believe me. I'm not crazy or anything. I know she cares, but… she's wrong this time!"

"Have you been arguing?" Gatomon nodded her head solemnly. Dr. Pewter wrote that down onto her notebook. "How does it make you feel?"

"Uh…angry, sad…a bunch of different things."

"Do you feel betrayed because she's your partner and she's supposed to believe you?" Gatomon nodded. _Wow…not bad for someone who doesn't know the first thing about me._

"The others on your team are concerned too, right?"

"I guess, I mean, I don't think everyone knows."

"Ok, let's move onto something else. We're gonna keep talking, but I want to know a little bit more about you."

"What are you saying?"

"What was your past like?" When she said this, Gatomon tensed her body. The mere thought of her past made her blood boil. She decided to stray her away from that. "Well, how were you-"

"I heard you. Can we talk about something else? Like inkblots or word association or anything but that?" Wizardmon sensed the urgency in her voice. They both hoped that Dr. Pewter would, in fact, go onto something else. To their dismay, she persisted.

Dr. Pewter said in Sigmund Freud's accent, "No, let's see what is lurking in your subconscious mind." Then, in her normal voice, she said, "Start from your earliest memory."

Gatomon knew that the more she tried to steer the doctor away from the subject, the more she would persist. She decided to only tell her the good things about her childhood, which weren't many.

"Okay, I was born on an island all alone. I was waiting for someone, but I didn't know who. So, I went to go look for whoever it was I was looking for, but I never found them." Dr. Pewter was writing down what Gatomon said, only shorter. "And then, I met my best friend, Wizardmon." She stole a glance at him. He was smiling.

"Kari mentioned something about him. Is he one of your hallucinations?"

"He isn't a hallucination, he's really here. You just can't see him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you just can't. I don't have a specific reason why."

"Alright, you were saying…"

"Um…" _Oh great, the bad parts of my past. What do I say? Okay, um, try to avoid…no that won't work._

'Say something, Gatomon. She's getting suspicious.'

"OK, um…now can we skip?" She knew that Dr. Pewter would say no, but she wanted to try.

"Sure, let's go on to word association." Dr. Pewter exclaimed. She caught Gatomon off-guard. _She actually said yes?_

'That's what I heard. You got lucky.'

"Okay, I'll say a word and you tell me the first word that pops into your head. Alright?" She nodded. "Ok, um…lamp."

"Light."

"Light." Dr. Pewter repeated.

"Darkness."

"Darkness…"

"Evil." _How comes she repeats what I say?_

"Evil…" Dr. Pewter said.

"Uh…can we stop now?" Gatomon replied hesitantly.

"Only if you tell me about your past." Gatomon sighed. In her mind, she was defeated. She couldn't decide whether to answer her word or tell about her past. Something buzzed and interrupted her thoughts. It was a timer.

"Okay, session's over. We'll pick up where we left off next week. See ya then!"

"Bye." She approached Kari, who looked worried. Kari sighed as Gatomon put on a smile for her. "Come on, Gatomon. Let's go home."

Kari's bedroom, midnight 

Gatomon just said goodnight to Kari. She tucked herself into bed and turned out the light. She sighed. She lied awake in bed with thoughts of her encounter with Dr. Pewter this afternoon. She was happy that she got out of having to say something about her past. _Relax. I have to keep a cool head and not think about my past. It will only bring me misery._ Her eyelids got heavy. She closed her eyes and was at peace for a moment. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

Gatomon… 

She brushed it off, thinking it was the wind.

Gatomon… 

She bolted up in her bed.

"Who's there?" She heard nothing. "C'mon, I know you're here. Show yourself." Again, she heard nothing. "Show yourself, you coward!" What she saw made her want to scream, but she didn't. Instead, she growled and said, "So, you wanted to get your butt kicked for a 4th time?"

_**Don't get into my way or there's gonna be hell to pay. **_

The figure disappeared. She fell back onto the bed. She suddenly let the words sink in. She couldn't believe it.

_Myotismon is gonna pay, not me._

Sorry this was so long. I didn't think it would be. Well, sorry for the swearing, too. There might be more, but it's not anything worse than that. Well, that's all for now. BL13 out!


	7. Surprise

Hey reviewers! Yeah, this chapter will switch between characters. It will go from Gatomon's area to Kari's. It's kinda hard to explain, so just read.

Disclaimer: Don't own: Digimon, songs on radio, Do own: Poems

Ch.6- Surprise 

Gatomon moaned in her sleep. She was so worried about last night, she couldn't sleep for hours, and only 4 of them she could sleep for. Considering the circumstances, she couldn't wait to get up. Today there wasn't anything planned, so she was gonna go to the library to check out Wizardmon's condition. _What better place than a library? _She thought. _Wonder if he's up yet? _She got up and sprinted to the door. On the other side, Kari was opening the door. Gatomon jumped back. Kari opened the door and said cheerfully, "Good morning, Gatomon. Do you know what today is?"

"Uh, Tuesday?" Gatomon replied uncertainly.

Kari rolled her eyes and sighed. "Today is the day I have my date with T.K. Isn't that great?" Gatomon groaned loudly. "Oh, come on Kari! I have to do something, so I-"

"Gatomon, you do know you're not coming, right?"

"Yeah…. ok." Kari left the room while Gatomon sighed a big sigh of relief. She thought she and Patamon were going to be dragged along. She ran to Kari to tell her she has to go to the library.

"Kari, can I go to the library?" She cocked her head, her face saying that she wanted an explanation. "I need to do some research, in the Digital World though. Please?"

Kari sighed. "Okay, but we have to hurry. I'll pick you up after my date, alright?" Gatomon nodded and went to get Wizardmon, who was on the couch. 10 minutes later, they were in the Digital World.

"Be good, Gatomon. Be safe, too."

"I'll try." She said sarcastically. Kari left. Gatomon looked at Wizardmon, who was silent the entire way.

'Now where are we going again?'

"We're going to the library."

'Gosh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Izzy's partner.' They got a good laugh out of it and walked off to the nearest library.

"Whoa Kari, you're…uh…looking good." T.K. said bashfully. She wore a short-sleeved red dress that went to her knees.

"Yeah, well, you ain't looking too bad yourself, Prince Charming." Kari shot back." He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Ready?"

"Hit the gas pedal; I'm ready to cruise." She turned on the radio and turned to a station.

I'll take you to the candy shop 

_I'll let you-_

"Eew, I hate this song. Do you?" T.K. nodded and changed it.

I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end, it doesn't even matter 

"Not bad, I kinda like Linkin Park, but I've heard this too many times."

"I agree. Next." They flipped through many stations until they stopped at one. Unfortunately, the song was almost over, but they were almost at the café, so it didn't matter.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears 

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me…_

_Me…me…_

"Evanescence rocks!" T.K. said

"I know. Amy Lee has the best voice ever." Kari replied. _I wonder what Gatomon is up to…_

"Find anything, Wizardmon?"

'No. Keep looking.' They were having a hard time finding anything close to what Gatomon was looking for. She was worried that she really was crazy, yet she tried as hard as possible not to believe. Then, Gatomon found a book called Strange Digimon Occurrences. _Why not? The worst thing they could have is nothing at all. _She looked in the table of contents. She looked and found something that peaked her interests: energy deficiency. She turned to the page and browsed the selection in her head. She realized that this was her problem.

"Wizardmon, I think I found the problem."

"Well, having a good time, Kari?" T.K. asked, while drinking his decaf latte.

Kari finished her sip of French vanilla. "Yeah. Did you remember last year when Yolie told me that all the rebounds suck?"

"Yeah…" He said uneasily.

She scooted closer to him. "Yolie is definitely wrong about you." Their lips almost met when they heard someone say, "Shoulda known you two would end up together." It was Davis, who was redder in the face than usual. Behind him stood a girl of Kari's age.

"What are you doing here, Davis? Gonna try to win me back and needed a witness present?" she and T.K. laughed.

"No, this is my _new _girlfriend, Emily. Emily, meet my ex-girlfriend, Kari."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Emily said politely. "Maybe you and I could talk or-"

"Emily, you don't associate with the ex! Have I taught you nothing? Well, goodbye Kari. Goodbye T.S. It was nice running into you." He said sarcastically, and he marched away, dragging Emily behind.

"T.S?" Kari said, almost ready to burst with laughter.

"Don't ask. Let's go." T.K. said and they hopped into the car and drove back to her house.

'What does it say?' Wizardmon asked.

She cleared her throat. "Okay…"

The conditions of energy deficiency, or ED, are the most unusual a digimon can come across. ED causes the digimon to seem real and alive to the one they've had the strongest relationship with, but to others, they aren't really there. Many have been called 'crazy' and some have actually been put into a mental institution. This process can only happen if the digimon is sent to the Real World…

****"That makes sence, doesn't it?"

'Yeah, but skip ahead to the cure.'

There is no cure for energy deficiency; you must let the procedure take its course. There is, in fact, the Emerald Amulet that allows others to see the affected digimon, but the only problem is that they are rare.

"Now what do we do? That didn't help us."

'It proves you're not crazy.'

" It gives a picture of the Emerald Amulet."

'Hey, I saw that before.' Wizardmon pulled out a necklace that looked very close to the necklace in the picture. She gasped.

"That's it! Where did you get that?"

'This? Oh, a long time ago, I stole it from Myotismon. He was so mad. He blamed DemiDevimon, remember?'

She smiled. "That was you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Wizardmon, you're a card." They left the library as she put the necklace on him.

Hey, like the story so far? I think it was good. BL13 out!


	8. Memories

Hey! This chapter is gonna be really weird, but go with it…

Disclaimer: The day I own Digimon will be the day the world goes to hell, but seeing as how we treat our planet, that's a likely possibility, huh?

Ch.7-Memories 

T.K. and Kari were standing outside her front door. They looked into each other's eyes. T.K.'s were full of love and affection, as if he had been waiting his whole life for Kari, and no one could take her place. He stared into Kari's and saw the happiness she felt while being around him, and in the heat of the moment, they kissed. To both of them, it was magical.

After recovering from her kiss, Kari asked, "See ya tomorrow, right?" T.K. smiled and said, "Friday at the movies sounds better." She returned the smile, and watched him walk home.

She walked inside the house and saw Gatomon sleeping on her bed. Kari decided to watch some T.V. and let her sleep. About 3 hours later, Gatomon woke up only to find the door closed. When she fell asleep, it was open. She decided it was the wind.

Then, Gatomon heard the door lock shut. C_an the wind do that? _She turned to the door to see an old enemy in front of it.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, pet." Gatomon gave a menacing, low growl.

"Hello, Myotismon. What are you doing back?" She stood poised, ready to attack him.

"Well, that's not really any of your business, now is it?" he said slyly.

"What are you planning?" Gatomon yelled.

"Like I'll ever tell you. I'm warning you: Keep your big mouth shut tomorrow, or you're not gonna like what happens next."

"What's gonna happen?" she wondered.

"Like I said, I won't tell you. You heard me, and you better listen."

"Or what? You're gonna bite me?" She mocked.

He smiled so his fangs were exposed. "Not a bad idea." She was frozen with fear, and as he lunged for her, she closed her eyes and screamed.

"Gatomon, wake up!" Kari yelled. She bolted her eyes open and shot up. She was breathing heavily. She checked her pulse and found no bite mark. She sighed.

"What happened, Kari?"

"Well," she started, "I came home from my date; T.K. kissed me," They chuckled, "You were sleeping on the couch, so I went back to my room. Then I heard you scream." Gatomon sighed.

"So…T.K. kissed you?" Gatomon asked. Kari nodded and passed Wizardmon, never noticing him.

"Wait…Wizardmon, she didn't even see you!"

'Yeah, about the necklace-'

"Please don't tell me it's a fake." She interrupted.

'No…but I think I know what's wrong.' He went on, 'Well, I think that if I have ED, then everything that was with me at the time also has it.'

She moaned, "Are you telling me that we went through all that and the only cure there is doesn't work?" He nodded. "Excuse me…" She grabbed one of the pillows and screamed into it. After about a minute of screaming, she finally got control over herself. "Now what are we gonna do? There's no other cure."

'We can wait…'

"But that takes forever, which means Kari will still think I'm crazy, and I'll have to go back to that creepy Dr. Pewter."

"You're going tomorrow, y'know?" Kari interrupted.

_Great, _Gatomon thought, _all aboard the Looney Express. Next stop, Dr. Pewter's office. _She and Wizardmon stifled their laughs until Kari left the room 10 seconds later. She laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Dr. Pewter's office

"You know whatever you say stays in the room." Dr. Pewter said. She was trying another unavailing attempt to pry into Gatomon's past.

"I'm here to help you, but you have to open up."

"Can't we do something else?" she tried for the millionth time.

"No," Then, with her Sigmund Freud accent, she added, "If I am to get to the root of the problem, I must know your past roots." While Gatomon ignored it, Dr. Pewter chuckled at her little joke.

"Okay, what'll it take to make you talk?" Dr. Pewter pleaded. Gatomon pondered for a few minutes and knew what she'd say.

"If I tell you, can I never come back here again?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dr. Pewter asked. Gatomon shook her head. Dr. Pewter wasn't ready to give up on a patient like Gatomon, but then, she was struck with an idea.

"Okay, but only if it's within reason." Gatomon looked confused, so she went on, "If I feel it answers all my questions and there's no need to dig deeper, I'll say that you're dismissed." Gatomon smiled and felt that it was a good deal, so they shook on it.

Dr. Pewter took out her notepad, a pen, and her timer, which read 15 minutes were left. "Start from the beginning, dear."

Gatomon sighed. "Well, my first memory is being alone on an island. I remember I was waiting for someone, but whoever it was, they never came. When I digivolved to Salamon, I started looking for them, but I never found them. I was very lonely, that is, until I met Wizardmon."

"Where did you meet him?"

"I found him on the ground. He was hurt, so I took care of him. We spent the night around a campfire, talking about all kinds of things. We became the best of friends. Then, things got bad."

"How?" Dr. Pewter was scribbling down every little detail.

"Well…" Gatomon paused for a minute because there was a sentence echoed in her head: _Keep your big mouth shut tomorrow, or you're not gonna like what happens next._ She tried to ignore his threat and continued, "There was this evil digimon who was trying to take over both worlds."

"Obviously, he didn't because I would have known who he was."

"Do you remember what happened in Odaiba 7 years ago?"

"Yeah, a bunch of digimon were going all around the city causing all sorts of trouble."

"And the evil digimon I'm talking about was leading the pack."

"Ouch, that's gotta suck." Dr. Pewter grimaced.

"Mm-hmm," Gatomon continued, "but the worst part is that I used to work for him."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, I was young and I didn't know him. I told you I was looking for someone. I thought it was him. Boy, was I wrong! He thought I was too wild to be tamed, or something like that, so he had to punish me."

"What, he hurt you or something?"

"Yes. He used to push me around and I had to do whatever he told me to do."

"And if you didn't…." Dr. Pewter asked uneasily.

Gatomon swallowed hard, "I…I got whipped. Hard, too." Dr. Pewter placed her notepad and pen down on the side table.

"That must have been extremely hard."

"Yeah, but, I had Wizardmon to help me through everything. He's my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better one."

"Why don't you continue with your past? We have 5 minutes left."

"Okay, 7 years ago, everyone who worked for him went to the Real World to find the 8th digidestined. When we found them, we had to kill them. Well, I found her."

"Who was it?" Dr. Pewter questioned.

"It was my partner, Kari." Dr. Pewter gasped. "Well, obviously I didn't kill her. But when he found out, boy, was he mad! I finally stuck up for myself, too. He used me to lure Kari out of hiding, and it worked, too. He finally got a killing shot heading for me and Kari, but…"

"But…?" Dr. Pewter persisted.

"But, Wizardmon, he stepped in the way of the attack, and he was gone." Gatomon had tears streaming down her face. Dr. Pewter winced at the thought of it.

"He must have really cared about you, huh?"

"Yes…" Gatomon said, choking up. She wiped the tears away. Dr. Pewter's timer dinged.

"Okay," Dr. Pewter exclaimed, "that's enough for today. One more session should do." She watched Kari and Gatomon leave her office. _Kid's got guts to be put through a hell like that. She's one of the lucky ones._

Back home…

Gatomon laid down on Kari's bed and thought about her session. She really hasn't told anyone, except Wizardmon, about her past. Suddenly, she felt a chill in the air. Her eyes widened to see Myotismon in the room.

"I warned you to keep quiet. Now you're gonna pay…"

Oh, cliffhanger! I'm open to any suggestions, comments, etc. BL13 out!


	9. Now the Hell Begins

Hey reviewers! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had **SEVERE** writer's block, but I'm somewhat over it, and that's what counts…

Disclaimer- The only way to own Digimon is if hell froze over. So, I'm having a donation drive. Can you donate your ice powers to me, please?

End of previous chapter… Gatomon laid down on Kari's bed and thought about her session. She really hasn't told anyone, except Wizardmon, about her past. Suddenly, she felt a chill in the air. Her eyes widened to see Myotismon in the room. 

"I warned you to keep quiet. Now you're gonna pay…"

Ch. 8-Now The Hell Begins 

Gatomon tried to scream, but before she could, he covered her mouth with his hand. She scratched his hand away and quickly got ready for his attack, but, unfortunately, she was caught off guard.

"Crimson lightning!"

She winced at the pain in her right arm. She decided to try to scream for help again, but let her guard down again, and Myotismon took advantage of it. This time, he got her in both of her legs, causing her to fall forward. _If I don't get Kari, I can't digivolve. And then, I'll never be able to beat him. _Gatomon felt herself being lifted up by her arms. She struggled to break free, but Myotismon's grip on her was tight. She managed to get a scream out, but was cut short. He had some kind of cloth over her mouth, and then, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the living room… 

Kari was bored, so she decided to start flipping channels, and Wizardmon was watching Kari flip from channel to channel. Suddenly, he knew something was wrong. Kari's bedroom was quiet, almost _too _quiet, especially for Gatomon. Then, they heard this short, but heart-stopping, scream from the bedroom. They sprinted to the door. Kari fumbled with the doorknob. She tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She started turning the knob and body-slamming the door simultaneously. Finally, it worked.

They ran into the room, but were shocked to see what was there, or better yet, what _wasn't _there. The balcony door was left wide open, and Gatomon wasn't in sight. Kari started to break down onto the bed, unable to handle the fact that her partner may be gone forever. _Maybe…_

Wizardmon, on the other hand, knew exactly what happened. He was sure that Myotismon had something to do with Gatomon's disappearance. Wizardmon was worried that Gatomon could be hurt, or worse, killed, so he decided to react quickly before any of that happened. Of course, he wanted to comfort Kari in her time of need, but he had to make sure that he wasn't too late for Gatomon. But first, he needed a plan.

Meanwhile… 

Gatomon woke up; feeling like a 2-ton anvil hit her on her head. She didn't want to open her eyes. From what she remembered about her kidnapping, she was worried he was going to be standing there, waiting for her to wake up. _Man, I gotta do something, she_ thought. _Okay, let's see First thing is I have to open my eyes. _She opened them slowly, just to be careful. She was astonished at what she saw. Up high, the walls looked like they were in poor condition, but at eye level, there were rusty, broken chains fastened to the walls. She saw that she was hung up on the walls, with a chain around both of her paws. _Great, _she thought sarcastically, _either I'm in a dungeon or an outrageous music video. _

Suddenly, she heard the dungeon door creak open. She pretended to still be asleep. She heard a strange noise, which was the crack of the whip against the wall, and it startled her. Her eyes bolted open in surprise. She pretended not to know where she was, for she had always been a good actress. Myotismon cracked his whip again, but this time, it was at her chains. Because of all the rust, they snapped, and she fell.

She caught herself in time, and landed safely. _Why would he do something stupid like that? I can attack him! Oh, well. That's his stupidity. _

"Lightning Paw!"

Nothing happened, although Gatomon didn't expect anything to happen.

He laughed. "Did you think I was gonna let you attack me? You're stupider than I thought. I took your powers away when I first caught you. But why don't you take a look at your claws? Maybe they'll help…"

She looked, and realized they were clipped down. She frantically thought of another way to attack him. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of one. It finally hit her. She couldn't digivolve or protect herself. How could she ever hope to beat him and get out of here? Suddenly, his whip came out of nowhere and hit her across the face.

"You can't defeat me now, and you never will." He sneered.

She wiped the blood off her face and was petrified inside.

_Now, the hell begins…_

Sorry that this one isn't as long as others. Hoping I have a lot of suggestions for the next chapter. I STILL HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! SAVE ME! BL13 out!


	10. Miracles

Hey! I'm getting through with my writer's block. All I had to do was read my story over a lot, and read my 1st season Digimon magna books. I formed some new ideas and here I am. Onward, read!

Disclaimer: Here I am, on my laptop typing, with a certificate saying I own Digimon. There's something wrong with this, though: I don't own Digimon and I don't have a laptop, either.

Ch.9-Miracles 

There was nothing Wizardmon could do about Gatomon's predicament. He needed Kari's help, but she couldn't see him, and there was no way he could go on his own. He didn't even know where to look, and Kari's digivice had a tracking system. So, feeling defeated, the two retired to their beds, or in this case, a bed and couch. He knew that there was nothing he could do and he hated that. He wished there was a way to get through to Kari, so they could save Gatomon. He needed a miracle.

Meanwhile… 

Gatomon laid there on the floor, cold and in pain. She had lost a great deal of blood from her wounds. Although Myotismon had left the cell a while ago, she felt as if he were still there; watching, waiting to strike again like a venomous python. She was scared that she would stay here forever, against her will. _Just like when I was a kid. I could never get away from him then, and now I never will._ She knew not to get too scared, or he would use it against her. With her claws clipped down and unable to attack, she was powerless. The only people she could count on didn't even know where she was. More than anything, what she needed was a miracle.

And then, they got their miracles… At Kari's house… 

Wizardmon woke up and looked around the living room. He felt strange, like something was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The clock read 10 o'clock. Kari's door opened, and she looked very groggy. She walked over to the kitchen, which went by the couch. She looked at him and said, "Good morning, Wizardmon." He was shocked that she saw him, and when Kari stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, he knew that she was shocked too.

When she turned, her mouth hung open, her eyes were filled with surprise, and he saw that she was about to scream. Her throat was dry.

"T-t-this is impossible. You're d-d-dead; I saw it!" Kari stuttered.

"Relax, you're fine." Wizardmon explained.

"What's happening to me? First, Gatomon is gone and you show up. I miss her. What happened to her?"

"I know where she is, Kari."

A glimmer of hope flickered in Kari's eyes. "Where?" she asked.

"Get your digivice. I'll explain it on the way."

At the dungeon… 

Gatomon woke up to hear a girl screaming like she was being attacked. _Maybe she is…better pretend to sleep again. _When the door slammed shut, she cautiously opened her eyes. She found the girl lying on the ground with her ankles chained to the wall; her hands buried in her face, silently crying. Gatomon crawled over to her and patted her on the back to try and comfort her. The girl stopped crying immediately, and turned around to see who it was. Upon closer examination, she realized it wasn't a human girl, but a LadyDevimon.

"Hello." She said in a meek voice.

"Are you okay?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh fine, just perfect," She said sarcastically, "This is turning out to be a wonderful day."

"I know. I've been here since last night." Gatomon added.

"Oh? Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Evelyn, but call me Eve."

"My name's Gatomon. Just…. call me that."

"Great, now I've never been here before, so we'll have to find a way out."

"Okay." They shook hands.

"Why don't we talk for a little before we escape? Do-" Eve's sentence was cut short. The door burst open, and they gasped.

"Well, you two became fast friends, but not for long…"

Ooh, another cliffhanger! It's only because I couldn't think of anything else. R&R plz!

P.S. I'm sorry to say I'm near the end. starts to cry But, I'm giving you a choice (I need everyone's feedback on this one…) Do you want a happy ending or a sad one? I can't go on with the story unless I get an answer from you. I'm going with the majority on this one, so make it count!

BL13 out!


	11. Dangerous Mission

Okay, majority rules! It's a happy ending! I'm so happy now! I really didn't want to have to write a sad one and quoting part of a review from one of my reviewers, 'Must have. …happy ending. I mean, Gato & Wiz deserve that much, don't they…' Thanks and hope you're not mad about the quote… Well, read!

Disclaimer: Since you are my loyal fans, would each of you please give me $500 so I can go to Japan, find the owner of Digimon, and beg 'em to give me a piece of paper saying that I own it now? What do you mean you're broke?

Ch.10- Dangerous Mission

"You better back off, Myotismon, or I'll-" Eve shouted.

"Or you'll what? Fight me? How are you going to do that when you don't have your powers?" he sneered. "There's nothing you can do about it, so just keep your mouth shut for once!" He walked away and slammed the door shut.

Gatomon was curious, "What was that all about?"

"See it's a long story."

"Look around, Eve. Do you see anyone rescuing us? We've got time."

"Okay, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

Eve sighed, "When I was a kid, I lived with my mom. She said that my dad died a long time ago. I forget how old I was, but my mom and I went out for a picnic. Then, I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew, we were in a cell. I could tell that Mom was scared because she was praying for Daddy to take her away. Then Myotismon came in and took my mom away from me. She held on to my hand, but he whipped it away, and I never saw her again."

"Wow…that's pretty hard." Gatomon said. She had a tear coming down her face, but quickly wiped it away. "Is that all?"

"No, I was stuck here, until a couple years ago. I escaped, but his minions have been after me ever since, so I had to lay low. Just when I thought it was safe, I ran into DemiDevimon. Sure enough, Myotismon wasn't too far away."

"Ow, that sucks. Well, how'd you escape the first time?"

"Basically, I got lucky. I found a vent that was unguarded and it was big enough for me to fit into."

"Now what are you going to do this time?"

Eve stared at her and said, "I…I don't know. I'm not sure what I can do. Probably wait it out…again."

"No," Gatomon exclaimed, "you aren't gonna do that. I'll get you out of here, promise." Eve smiled and said, "Thanks, Gatomon. You're the best."

"You're welcome," Gatomon replied, "now I just have to think."

Elsewhere…

"Well, Kari, that's what happened." Wizardmon explained. He was telling her about the adventures that happened to Gatomon and him.

"Wow. All this time, I was oblivious to the fact that you were… even alive. I made a huge mistake, and Gatomon doesn't know how sorry I am. Wizardmon, what am I gonna do to make it up to you?"

"Well, just follow me. When I think of Gatomon, I sense this apprehension, so that means someone's threatening her, and she only has one enemy."

"Yeah. Do you know where we are?" He nodded and pointed ahead. She followed his finger and wondered, "What's that?"

Wizardmon sighed, "Welcome, Kari, to Nightmare Castle. That feeling's getting stronger, so it means that Gatomon is here."

"And Myotismon?" Kari questioned.

"Yeah, but what are you waiting for? We have to get her."

"I don't know, Wizardmon. What if we run into him?"

"That's why I'm here. C'mon, let's go."

Back in the cell…

"Gatomon, what are you doing?" Eve asked.

"I'm gonna get us outta here." Gatomon answered. She looked around the room, trying to find something to pick the lock with. She realized that the nails holding the chains to the wall were perfect. First, she pulled on the rusty chains and they fell apart.

Next, she tested to see if the nail was sturdy enough to be worked with, and then she started to pick at it. Suddenly, she heard a _click _and realized that it worked. The door swung open. Eve and Gatomon stared at each other and couldn't believe what had happened. It was too good to be true.

Then, they saw Myotismon standing right in front of the door. It **was** too good to be true.

Meanwhile…

"Okay Kari, now is where you have to be careful. Myotismon could be lurking around." Wizardmon said. They were walking down a dark, narrow corridor. Kari followed close behind.

"I-I'm s-s-scared." Kari stuttered.

Wizardmon warned her, "Kari, I know you're are, but this isn't the time or place to be scared. You've gotta cover it up, or he'll use your fears against you."

"Okay. I'll try not to get scared," she stated.

Then, without warning, a trap door was triggered, and Kari fell down it. Wizardmon turned around to get her, but she fell too quickly for him to grab her hand and pull her back up. _Great, _he thought, _now I'll have to do this myself._ He saw a little light at the end. He ran towards it, and when he got to it, he realized it was a crack of light behind a door. Slowly, he opened the door, unsure of what was on the other side.

More cliffhangers! I originally had planned this chapter to be longer, but when I wrote this part, I realized it would be way too long. So instead, I broke it in half and will write the next half of this chapter very soon, so don't forget to check on my story this week more often. BL13 out!


	12. One Time Only

Hey, my loyal fans! This is the 2nd half of Chapter 10. I hope you like it! I also want to say a quote by Harriet Beecher Stowe: _Never give up, for that is just the place and time the tide will turn. _As you read on, it will apply to my story.

Disclaimer: It seems I have failed in my attempt to retrieve ownership of Digimon. But I'll keep trying. So, don't give up on me now, my fans! I will triumph…soon.

Previously… 

The door swung open. Eve and Gatomon stared at each other and couldn't believe what had happened. It was too good to be true.

Then, they saw Myotismon standing right in front of the door. It **was** too good to be true.

Also… 

Slowly, Wizardmon opened the door, unsure of what was on the other side.

Ch.11- One Time Only 

_I wonder…_Wizardmon thought. The door, surprisingly, was light and easy to push open. He quickly looked around. It was another corridor, and there was a figure standing at the end. He immediately recognized the figure as Myotismon. He heard some fighting going on, and a distant voice that said: **_"Let go of me!" _**He quickly recognized it as Gatomon's.

Trying to have the element of surprise, he crept closer, and used anything he could for cover. When he was about 10 feet away, he could hear another girl's voice, but not Kari.

"If you don't let me go, I'll-"Gatomon yelled.

"Stop acting tough, you pathetic wimp! You two are even more annoying together than you are separate. I'll get rid of you once and for all! Grizzly Wing!"

_No way is he gonna do that! _What Wizardmon did next was a good idea and nothing short of heroic.

"Thunder Ball!" The idea worked. He caught Myotismon off-guard, and protected Gatomon and her friend.

Myotismon, on the other hand, was completely dumbfounded. How could Wizardmon be back when he destroyed him years ago? Nevertheless, he kept his cool.

"Ah, welcome back. Do you plan on joining your friend's fate as well?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than you to get rid of me for good." Wizardmon shouted.

"We'll see about that…" The two started a fight to the death, where neither one was going to back down.

Meanwhile, Gatomon was trying to sharpen what was left of her claws on the cement wall. They became a little, sharp, point. Eve watched from the sidelines, but then asked, "Gatomon?"

"Yeah, Eve?"

"Who's the other digimon?"

"That's Wizardmon, and he risked his life to come. I'm gonna help him."

Meanwhile

Kari woke up to see herself in a cell. She saw the key was on 1 of the 2 guards' belts. They were sleeping on the job, so she crept over and carefully grabbed the keys off the loop. The key guard started to wake up, so she quickly opened up the cell, and took off, but the non-key guard grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" the non-key guard yelled.

"Wherever I want!" Kari shot back, and flipped him onto his back. She turned to the other guard, who was facing the opposite direction, and kicked him in the back of both of his knees. Then, she raced off to find Gatomon.

10 minutes later, at the fight

2 heads are supposed to be better than 1, right? Not in this story! Unfortunate for them, without Kari there for Gatomon to digivolve, all they could do was hold Myotismon off until she comes. They were doing well, but…well, I'll let you see what happened…

Gatomon was whipped pretty bad, and was trying all she could to help. Her claws were re-broken during one attack, and until Kari could come, she was powerless. Wizardmon was starting to weaken down, but refused to give up. Eve tried to help, but was whipped in the head near the beginning, and had lost consciousness.

Myotismon, on the other hand, hardly had a scratch on him. He was never fazed by any other attacks other than the one that caught him off-guard earlier. He figured they were weak enough to finish off for good.

"Had enough yet?" he yelled.

_If I could digivolve, _Gatomon thought, _I would shut him up for good. _

"Yeah, but you can't," Wizardmon whispered, "So you'll have to make do with what you got."

"Grizzly Wing!" The blast was heading right toward Wizardmon and Gatomon. They turned around, but there was nowhere to go. _We're trapped…_

Meanwhile, Eve came back to reality, and even though she was dizzy, she could still understand what's happening._ I can't let them get hurt. She listened to me, and I told her my past. She's my friend…_ Eve ran over to them and stepped in the way of Myotismon's attack. (sounds familiar?) The impact knocked her down in front of Gatomon and Wizardmon.

"Are you okay, guys?" Eve whispered.

"Why? I promised I'd set you free. " Gatomon replied.

"Oh, Gatomon, you did. _This_ will set me free. I lost my family, and now I'll see them." Gatomon had tears in her eyes. "You did me a favor by listening to my past. Now, I tied up the score. Besides, you're my friend. Isn't this what friends do?" and with that, Evelyn closed her eyes and disappeared. Gatomon burst into tears.

_Not again…not again. This is just like what happened to Wizardmon. I can't let Myotismon get away with this. _"Evelyn. No…No!"

Suddenly, a wave of energy washed over her. It was unfamiliar to her, but very powerful. It became a bubble, with her and Wizardmon safely inside.

"Psychic Outburst!" she screamed. Wizardmon knew that this power that Gatomon activated would take up a lot of her energy.

On the outside of the bubble, Myotismon didn't know what in the world was going on. The bubble was too high to attack. When he heard her scream something, he realized it was an attack. He was too late to protect himself and when the blast hit him, he was killed instantly.

_I knew it. I'm lost. _Kari thought, _there aren't any digimon around, and that's unsettling. But then…_ Many thoughts raced through her head,_ I'm scared, but why? I mean I'm almost 16. I'm not an 8-year-old anymore, so why am I scared? Nevertheless, I'm not scared anymore. I don't care what happens, I won't be afraid anymore… _Then, there was a loud noise, like an explosion, and rushed to the scene.

Back to the battle

After the attack, the bubble popped, and they fell to the floor. Gatomon was weak, and her energy was diminishing. Wizardmon rushed to her side.

"Wizardmon, what happened?" Gatomon asked.

"He's gone, and he won't come back." Wizardmon said. "Are you okay?"

She leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek, "Now I will." She giggled, but then, she de-digivolved to Salamon. Kari came rushing in. "Oh, Salamon, what happened?"

Wizardmon answered, "There was this digimon-"

"Her name was Eve." Salamon interrupted.

"-And Eve sacrificed herself to save Gatomon." Wizardmon continued. "Gatomon was so outraged, that some psychic power went threw her. It ended up killing Myotismon."

"Yeah, but Wizardmon, it was psychic. How could I do that?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the power was a one-time only thing."

"Oh. Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah?" Kari answered.

"How can you see Wizardmon?"

Wizardmon answered, "That ED wore off last night."

"What's 'ED' stand for?" Kari asked.

Wizardmon and Salamon exchanged glances. "We'll tell ya on the way home." Wizardmon started. Kari picked up Salamon and the three of them walked out of the dungeon, and headed home.

Hey, the story's not really over yet. I still have an epilogue to write. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry it was really long. R&R plz! BL13 out!


	13. Epilogue

I would have never dreamed to get almost 30 reviews for my first story. I may do a sequel, or an entirely new story. Thank you reviewers for…reviewing!

Disclaimer: I can't believe this is my last disclaimer…for this story! Don't think I won't try to get ownership of Digimon in my next one! So long…for now!

Epilogue 

3 months later, at Kari's house

"Happy birthday, Kari!" Davis and Veemon exclaimed. They were the last ones to attend Kari's Sweet 16 party.

"Thanks. I was hoping you would come." Kari said. Davis chuckled nervously, and joined the crowd.

_**Davis broke up with Emily a month prior to Kari's b-day. He was jealous that Kari and T.K. were together. He has never forgiven himself for telling T.K. about the breakup. **_

"Ken! How are you? Haven't seen you for a while." Davis said. Just then, Yolie walked right up to Ken and started talking to him; completely ignoring that Davis was even there.

**_Ken and Yolie got together 4 weeks after Gatomon's ordeal. No one was jealous; in fact, all the digidestineds knew it was going to happen. _**Ken included Davis into their talk, while Kari went over to talk to Tai, Sora, and Matt.

_**Tai just got a new girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. The two were, in everyone's eyes, a perfect couple. Also, Matt's band is doing well, and amazingly, he doesn't have a girlfriend. Except, he is looking for a new female singer… **_Mimi joined their conversation and congratulated Kari for turning 16.

**_Mimi had her eyes on becoming a famous fashion designer. But for now, what she really needed was a boyfriend. _**Kari left the conversation and saw Izzy and Cody talking. She guessed it was about computers or something.

**_Izzy wanted to become a computer programmer/technician. He isn't interested in a girlfriend just yet. Cody isn't interested in girls yet, either. He would rather make sure he gets to kendo practice on time._**

"You guys having fun?" Kari inquired.

"Yeah." They murmured while staring at Izzy's laptop.

"Hey, Kari." Joe said.

_**Joe was setting his sights on becoming a top neurologist. His mistake with Gatomon only pushed him to work harder next time on diagnosing his patients. To his surprise, he's falling in love with his colleague, Samantha, and one day (when they're not busy) he'll make his move. **_The two talked for about 10 minutes, until Kari felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was T.K.

_**Everyone agrees that T.K. and Kari make a cute couple. T.K. writes many poems to Kari, but also is happy writing about their adventures in the Digital World… and would like to publish it someday. But for now, he's contented just being Hikari Yagami's boyfriend.**_

Kari kissed T.K. on the lips. "I missed you, T.K."

"I missed you too." T.K. replied.

"Well, I can see that you two wanna be alone. Happy birthday, Kari." Joe mentioned, and then walked away.

"So…do you know where Gatomon is?"Kari questioned.

"Yeah, I just gave her the newest chapter to my story."

"Cool. Let's go."

"So, Gatomon, what do you think?" Patamon asked.

"I gotta hand it to T.K., I didn't know he was that observant. Excellent, as usual." Patamon saw Kari and T.K. walk over and told T.K. what she said.

"Hey Gatomon. What's up?" Kari asked.

"Not much. Oh, and happy birthday." Gatomon commented. Kari thanked her. They talked for a few minutes, but then Gatomon felt someone was behind her. She turned to see that it was Wizardmon.

"I was going to wait until you two were done talking, but-" He started.

"It's okay," Kari interrupted, "we were done anyways. See ya."

"Can I talk to you in private, Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked, and she nodded her head.

When they got to Kari's room, she sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her, and presented her with the Sapphire Pendent.

"Wizardmon, what's this for?" she asked.

"Remember when I had that condition?" She nodded, "Well, when I returned to normal, I realized that the pendant and the chain sort of…melted together."

She sighed. "That stinks."

"Not really. It made me think about you and me. We're like this necklace: we'll always be together."

_Hmm…that's a cool way of looking at it. _Gatomon thought

He put the necklace on her this time. "I want you to have it. The gem matches your eyes perfectly."

"You're the best, Wizardmon. Now let's go back to the party." She said.

**_Wizardmon was welcomed into the Kamiya family, like Agumon and Gatomon. Kari persuaded her father into cleaning up the office so they could get a bed in there, which is where Wizardmon slept. _**

_**Gatomon was happy that her best friend was back for good. She never totally got over Eve's sacrifice for them, but nobody ever mentioned it again. When she went to visit Dr. Pewter, she explained what happened to her. Dr. Pewter apologized and erased every record of Gatomon's 'hallucination'.**_

_**Every night Gatomon drifted herself to sleep with 1 thought in her head:**_

_Wizardmon and I are reunited, and we'll always be together…_

I hope you liked my story, my loyal fans! Don't worry; I'll be back with another story in about 1-2 months. Any opinions, criticism, or ideas for a sequel/new story are welcomed. For now, BL13 out!


End file.
